Alexander Riddle
by Pollythewolfdemon
Summary: A neglected boy is adopted and raised by Voldemort Dumbledorevil TRGood Snape is Voldemorts spy Lilly&Jamesidiots will become more graphic later, romance way way later HPSS
1. intro

Hi this is my first story, please review. Warnings: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Introduction

"Lilly are you comfortable, can I get you anything else? What about another pillow or blanket?" James asked his wife anxiously. Lilly just laughed, "James I'm fine the babies aren't due for another few weeks, and your driving us both insane!" James smiled sheepishly down at Lilly," Sorry honey, I'm just so nervous and I want you to be as comfortable as possible." "I know you do, but you're trying to hard! I'm fine, just a little tired," Lilly said with a yawn. James burst into action, fluffing Lilly's pillow, tucking the covers in securely around her, and kissing her on the forehead. "Have a nice nap honey, I'll leave you alone now summon a house-elf to get me if you need anything else." Lilly just waved to him slightly," Bye James," she yawned," I summon you latter." And before James had even closed the door, Lilly was already asleep.

James smiled at his best friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter, who were waiting in the parlor sitting on the three person couch. "So she's okay?" Sirius asked concerned. "I hope nothing bad happened to her, I knew we shouldn't have moved her to Hogwarts so close to the big day." Remus said worriedly. "She's okay right?" Peter said quietly. James sat across from his friends on the sofa," Lilly's fine, the move just tired her out. And it's not your fault we had to move so suddenly, you didn't know Voldemort would suddenly target us. Besides Hogwarts is the safest place until Lilly gives has the babies, plus Poppy's here and she is a very good person to have around during a birth."

"Good we were all worried for a while there." Sirius said, dramatically wiping his brow. Remus and James laughed heartily while Peter gave a weak chuckle. "So have you picked names out for the boys yet?" Remus asked looking at James curiously. James smiled proudly," We are naming the oldest one Damien meaning strength and the youngest Harry after my Grandfather Harold. Lilly picked the names; otherwise their names would be James Jr. and Prongs Jr." The friends all laughed again.

Two Weeks Later

"James I hate you! I hate you I hate you, I hate you!" Lilly growled in pain. "Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Lilly screamed in pain as another contraction hit. James was hovering around Lilly's side wincing from Lilly's death grip on his hand. "Lilly you're doing fine, breath honey breath." James said anxiously. "Wonderful Lilly you're doing wonderful. Now I want you to push at the next contraction. Push Lilly!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. "Push Lilly, come on you can do it." James said encouragingly inwardly wondering if he will ever be able to use his hand again. "James I'm never sleeping with you again! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Lilly screamed pushing down hard, ignoring James' pale face. "I see the crown of a head, push Lilly! Oh I see his little face, almost there! Oh he's so beautiful!" Pomfrey exclaimed wrapping the newborn in a sheet and handing him to Minerva to clean. James smiled down at his wife," He's so beautiful. Just one more honey you can do it."

The oldest son was born at midnight on July 31, after six hours of labor, and his little brother was born nine hours after him on August 1. Mysteriously Lilly and James' oldest son was smaller and thinner than the youngest although he was still very healthy. The oldest also had dark hair and lighter eyes than his brother, who had reddish hair and darker eyes. Lilly and James were happily getting acquainted with there sons and were about to name them when Dumbledore entered the room looking grave.

"What is it Dumbledore? Is You-Know-Who attacking Hogwarts? Are we safe!" Lilly asked panicking and very protective of her babies. Dumbledore smiled slightly," No Lilly, Hogwarts is still safe. I came to talk to you about something concerning your children, or at least one of them." James and Lilly looked surprised and a little alarmed. "What could you want to talk about? They are two perfectly healthy boys, they're perfect," James said forcefully, looking down at the newborns being discussed. "Yes they are perfect, but one will grow up to have the power to defeat Voldemort. In fact he is the only one who can; it is prophesied that a son born on the last of the month, offspring of the flower and the stag will grow into enormous power. Either one could be him since you went into labor yesterday, so choose which you think will be the one and choose wisely." Dumbledore said gravely.

Lilly and James looked down at their little twins; the boys were asleep and unconscious of their parents' scrutiny. They instantly noticed their younger son, although he was born second, was noticeably bigger than his brother. James and Lilly looked at each other and made a decision. "Damien, the youngest is the one; Harry is too small to hold such power." Lilly said convinced, holding the larger son out to Dumbledore. Gently the wizened old man held the baby in his arms, and looked at the small face. "Yes he will grow up to look much like Godric Gryffindor, his hair will probably darken a little and his eyes will be amber. He is a very beautiful baby." Lilly and James beamed at the praise while Harry was lying forgotten in Lilly's arms. This would soon become a regular occurrence.

Because of Damien's importance in the war against Voldemort, Lilly and James watched over him obsessively and many times they forgot about Harry. Damien was a very fussy and demanding baby; he would cry and throw tantrums regularly to get his parents attention. In contrast, Harry was a very sweet baby who rarely cried and laughed easily when there was something to laugh about. Harry learned early that if he and Damien were both crying then his parents would go to Damien and forget about him. But Harry never fought with his brother for their parents' attention, he just quietly watched as his parents fussed over his brother.

Harry was often left alone, no saw his first steps or heard his first word or even saw his first smile. At two months Harry first smiled at a butterfly in the window, Harry could walk at four months while his brother was still crawling. And at six months Harry said his first words to his teddy, "You my famwiwy." His brother couldn't even say, "Ma ma." Harry's first memory was of him being left in his crib while Damien was taken outside by his Dad and Uncles, after that moment Harry remembered everything. Harry didn't know it but he had a photographic memory, and it would make him both happy and miserable. Harry was learning and maturing at an alarming rate, way faster than his brother, yet no one noticed. They were all watching to see Damien do something amazing, to show that he really was the one in the prophecy. And so things went further deteriorating as time went by.


	2. Birthdays 1

warning: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charecters only their new emotions and futures...and this plot ;

One Year Later

Harry was sitting in the living-room, drawing a picture on some paper while Damien was sitting next to him playing with a stuffed dragon. James was rushing around putting up decorations and smiling crazily, "Lilly, are the guests coming yet? I can't wait its Damien's first birthday party!" Lilly stepped out of the kitchen, still mixing some cake-batter in a bowl, and smiled down at the oblivious baby. "Yes our baby is one year old today! He'll have his first cake and ice-cream today, and his first birthday presents! Today is going to be the best day ever!" Harry looked up at his parents, his eyes sad but mouth smiling as always. Then he looked at his brother, and while his parents went back to work, he gave him a big hug giving Damien his picture with a kiss. Then Harry got up and went out to the back-yard.

Damien looked down at the paper in his hands, on it was a picture of his parents holding him features and details very clear and two dimensional but simple, and in the corner was a small little stick figure drawn in as if unsure if it should be included it was obviously Harry. On the back of the family picture was the only letters Harry knew how to write, HP. Damien gurgled and crawled to his Dad, picture in hand wanting to show what his brother had given him. "What's that you have Damien?" James asked looking at the picture, then his eyes widened, "Lilly, come here!" Lilly rushed out of the kitchen in alarm, hands covered in flour, "What's wrong, is Damien hurt!" James handed her the picture and showed her the initials on the back, "We forgot Harry!" James whispered in horror while Lilly stared at the letters on the back of the picture in denial and horror. Lilly instantly turned pale and looked around frantically, "Where is Harry?" Lilly Picked Damien up off the floor and rushed around with him in her arms, looking for Harry. James not far behind, both of them couldn't believe that they had forgotten about little Harry!

Harry was sitting in the soft grass playing with some flowers and swatting at butterflies that flew to close to him smiling and giggling a little at the beautiful and funny creatures, his eyes had lost some of the sadness from earlier, though not completely. And that was how his parents found him. Lilly picked him up and hugged him tight along with Damien for the first time since they had gotten home from the hospital, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never forget you again." Lilly cried out, remorse flooding through her at what she had done. James enveloped his family in his arms and kissed Harry's head, silent ashamed tears flowing down his face, "We're so sorry." Harry was so happy his parents were hugging him, they would never forget him again, they were sorry! So he smiled so bright it rivaled the sun, and hugged them back, with his childish naivety he forgave them.

Harry would never forget that most wonderful and horrible day, so many people came to the party and he ate cake and ice-cream, but the best and worst part was that his parents paid attention to him all day. It would be Harry's best and worst memory because after that day, despite what his parents had said and promised, they did forget about him again. And because he finally knew what he was missing; how good it felt to be held in his mother's arms, the joy he felt when his dad would sneak candy and winks at him behind his mother's back. It hurt even more when he was ignored now, but he never fought his brother for their parents' attention, and he never resented him for it, he even still smiled even though it hurt so much. In fact he was so hurt he started to refer to his parents as Mrs. Lilly and Mr. James to try to lessen the hurt even a little, after all if they're not your parents it's not their fault if they forget you.

On the boys second birthday there was nothing to remind Lilly and James that it was Harry's birthday to, so Harry spent the day alone in the backyard trying to learn what the squiggles in one of his parents books' said, while the party went on inside, no one missed him. The same thing happened on the boys third birthday that day Harry was teaching himself about the different plants in his backyard and in the surrounding forest with the help of some books, but on the boys fourth birthday the most wonderful thing happened to Harry, something that would change his life forever. That day was one of the few days that Harry could look back on and it always made him smile.

OK! To my reviewers. . . Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! This is my first story and I'm so glad that you reviewed and liked it.

Thanks to; momocolady, Lord Sypion, Black Angel of Destructuion, Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares, Lacquer and BabyDragon848 ;)

BabyDragon848 : They think Damien is the chosen one because he is bigger than Harry, has more aparent strength and fits the rest of the prophesy. Also since the prophesy doesn't mention anything about twins it could be either son, plus Dumbledore at the time didn't know that Harry was born first, he asumed that the srongest baby was born first as that is what normaly happens. I also made them think Damien was the chosen one because it fits my plot better.


	3. Birthdays 2

I don't own any Harry Potter characters. . .at all. . .even a little . . .now read the story...please;)

The Fourth Year

For Harry the day was starting like every other day, he woke up early in the morning washed and changed then lightly ran downstairs so that he wouldn't wake anyone else. He grabbed a piece of toast from the table, left there by the kind houself who was always looking out for him, before heading out to the back-yard ignoring the festive decorations around the house and the three men sneaking up to Damien's room. Today was Damien's birthday, James and his friends, Remus and Sirius, were going to kidnap Damien and take him to his first Quidditch match, Harry had over heard James and his friends discussing their plans earlier. Harry was sure that he would be forgotten again this year just like the years before, even Damien started to ignore him when he was around. So Harry had planed to stay in the backyard, which happened to connect with a very impressive forest, and play until dark. Sure enough soon Harry could hear the 'Pop' of several people disapperating and leaving him alone.

Harry was sitting in the shade under a magnificent oak tree, curled into a ball with his hands face hidden in his arms trying to stop his tears from falling, but a few escaped from his tightly closed eyes. Hearing a noise from the forest, Harry's head shot up while he tried to wipe the traces of tears from his face and forced a cheerful smile. Harry saw that the source of the noise was a beautiful snake three times his height, it was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he gazed at the creature in wonder temporarily forgetting his misery. Harry loved reading about animals, but he had never read about such a beautiful snake like this. But the snake apparently wasn't as impressed with Harry as he was with her. Harry was really thin and tinny for his age, he wasn't neglected exactly sometimes he was late to meals and everyone forgot to save him food or he didn't eat because he didn't like the food but wouldn't dare complain and he often read at night instead of sleeping leaving him with dark bags under his eyes, he was also deathly pale even though he went outside every chance he got.

What are you looking at boy! The peeved and intent snake hissed at the still staring Harry, not even looking at him as she continued past him towards the house focused on her mission. Harry blinked, then blushed shamefully looking down at his clasped hands. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I've never seen such a beautiful snake before, even in all the books I've read. Oh, and I'm Harry, what's your name pretty snake? Harry asked making sure to speak in a polite tone and even looked up slightly though not at the snakes face. The snake was staring at Harry now frozen in place, eyes wide in shock and delighted surprise You speak our tongue! I had no idea there was another parselmouth around. I'm Nagini, my master would be very interested in you. The snake hissed in a slightly cheerful tone, while looking over Harry again searchingly. Harry looked surprised missing the last part of Nagini's speech, focusing on what she first said, I'm a parselmouth? Well I must be if I can understand you, this is my first time talking to a snake. I've read about parselmouths, I thought they were only decedents of Salazar Slytherin, and I'm not a descendent of his! ...Unless… Harry looked thoughtful, If Lilly was from a long line of squibs instead of muggles then I could be Slytherin's descendent from her side of the family or if an heir of Slytherin had married into the Potter family long ago. After all Lilly does have Slytherin's eyes and the Potter's did marry into most of the other pureblood families. Maybe I'm not a direct descendent of his, probably only from a sibling or close cousin. Harry mused, unaware of Nagini's gaze on him for the moment, until he looked up to see her unwavering gaze on him and jumped. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude and ignore you. So is your master coming here? Harry asked trying again to be polite.

Nagini was very confused, was this boy related to the Potters, why was he left here alone? He seemed remarkably smart for his age like someone else she knew; yes Tom would be very interested in him. Yes he is coming here soon; tell me Harry who are your parents the Potters? Nagini was surprised she could taste the misery coming off Harry in waves at this question when she flicked out her tongue, though he still bared his teeth in a smiled. Yes they are my parents, is your master coming to visit with them? Harry ask his heart sinking, he had hoped that maybe Nagini was talking to him because she liked him not because she was only looking for the Potters. Nagini looked at Harry shrewdly, something was wrong with him, she could taste it even if Harry looked as happy as a clam. Yes he is, do you know were they are? Harry nodded forcing his smile to brighten, Yes, but they're not all here right now. James took Damien to a quidditch match with his friends and won't be back until late, but Lilly is still here. I'm sorry if you came all this way for nothing, but I'm sure they will be back soon.

If snakes could frown Nagini would be, how could someone leave their young child home in the back-yard while they took the other out for fun? Before she could ask Harry why he had been left home, Nagini's master apparated beside her with a small 'POP'. He was a tall slim man with thick black hair and eyes reddened by years of performing the darkest of Dark Arts. Tom Riddle, or more commonly known now as Voldemort, was staring down at the very small boy sitting in front of Nagini in bewilderment. Who is this boy Nagini? He asked in a calm voice while seething inside that Nagini hadn't followed his order to locate the prophesized Potter brat. To his surprise the boy answered in parselmouth. I'm Harry, sorry, James took Damien out for his birthday, but Lilly is if you would like to speak with her. Harry said smiling sheepishly, sad that Nagini's master didn't seem to like him like she had said he would. Again Nagini noticed the waves of misery and loneliness coming from the boy in spades. You're a parselmouth? How can that be? Tom exclaimed in surprise and slight shock, he was the only heir of Slytherin that he knew of. He thinks either a heir of Slytherin married into the Potter family a long time ago or that Lilly Evens Potter was from a long line of Slytherin squibs Nagini explained. Tom again looked surprised, this time at the boy's intelligence, and then he looked at Harry in appraisal.

Harry was still smiling, his eyes slightly dull, but Tom also noticed there was pain and loneliness in Harry's Slytherin green gaze. Why are you out here alone? He asked cautiously, wand in hand in case the boy really did have a minder hidden nearby. He ignored the warning and caution in Nagini's eyes. Lilly, James and the others forgot me again. The boy said calmly and emotionlessly as if it was a regular occurrence, which Tom realized with a jolt of sorrow, it probably was. Harry forced himself to smile. Tom was very confused, what kind of light, Order of the Phoenix parents would regularly forget their young son. How old are you Harry? Tom asked curious, Harry looked about three at the most and even then he would be small for his age. Again Harry forced himself to keep smiling, Nagini's master had just reminded him of how sad he was and he wanted to cry, but he could cry after the man and his snake left no one liked it when he cried in front of them. I turned four today at 12 O'clock this morning. Tom eyes widened before he scowled, those stupid people forgot their son's birthday when they could remember his twin's! They were despicable! Now Tom remembered reading in the paper about the Potters having had twins, he just couldn't believe that this fail, sickly boy was their other son. He hadn't really paid any thought to their second son being to focused on his purportedly more powerful brother, but when he did he thought Harry would be as spoilt and as bratty as his father and brother not this poor neglected boy. Tom hadn't expected this at all, those monsters!

Tom remembered how it was to be bullied, ignored and neglected in the orphanage; no child should feel that at their home with their own family! So Tom did what any decent person would do, not that many would accuse him of being decent mind you, he decided to adopt Harry. He just needed Harry's consent, after all why would he bother asking the Potters to sign any annoying documents when Tom could just take Harry away from this cursed place now besides Tom hated following the Ministry's laws. Harry are you happy here? Tom asked, and before Harry could answer he continued, because if you aren't you could come live with me, but think hard because if you come with me you can never come live with these people or see them again as family. I would miss you to much if you decided to leave later. So what do you say? Will you be my son? While Tom had been talking Harry's eyes had gotten brighter and brighter, along with his smile. You mean it I can come live with you, and you'll never tell me to leave or forget about me? You'll love me and play with me whenever I want? Harry exclaimed ecstatic, hope shinning in his eyes.

When Tom nodded with a smile, Harry laughed and launched himself into Tom's unsuspecting arms, at which Tom quickly recovered and hugged Harry tightly towards him. Then Harry surprised Tom again when he looked up and ask, Now that I'm coming to live with you, can I call you Dad? Tom nodded with a huge happy smile as he gathered Nagini along with Harry into his arms and apparated all three of them to Harry's new home and the Headquarters of the notorious Death- Eater.

Reviewers: (Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!) X 20

athenakitty- Never! (insert evil cackle) but seriously they will be remorseful latter when they discover they lost their son!

Mistres Vamp- Harry is the oldest, Damien youngest. James and Lilly switched the order of the names because they thought their second son was the prophesied one, and Damien means strength, they thought their youngest could use all the strength he could get

Alex- Remus and Sirius treated Harry the same way so couldn't judge, everyone thought Damien could be attacked by Voldemort at any time and be taken from them so they spent as much time as possible with him

akm- Damien becomes bigheaded spoilt brat!(stickstongue out)

SexyIsSnape126- this story will just get more and more off track from the books though will have many of the important events(ignoring parts of the fith book)

Kamorie- don't rejoice yet! Lilly and James are still young and might start to breed again('die satan spawn die die die!' sticks needles into unknown voodoo dolls laughing moronically turns toscreen pause. . .'ignore the woman behind the parentesies!')

and thanks to all other reviewers not listedabove.Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!


	4. Harry's new life

(. . . ) Me the author

_Parseltongue_

**thoughts of a character**

Harry's New Life

After they landed, while still holding on to his new dad, Harry opened his eyes and his breath was instantly taken away. About a mile in front of him was the most beautiful castle Harry had ever seen! It was definitely built to withstand a war despite the elegance of structure and its beauty. The castle had tall graceful towers and smooth gleaming walls all in iridescent black. Harry had never heard of a material that looked that beautiful and was strong enough to build a castle with.

Tom laughed delightedly at Harry's open mouthed wonder while putting Nagini down not relinquishing his hold on Harry just yet, "See how the stone is shining all those different colors, it comes from treating the stone in melted dragon scales mixed with phoenix tears. The coating makes the stone stronger along with making it almost self-repairing. But don't tell anyone, it's our secret." Tom said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper with a wink.

Harry smiled and held tighter to his father's neck. "You're wonderful! The castle is magnificent, I can't wait to see the inside!" Harry said happily, his head resting on Tom's shoulder as he stared at his new home. Harry had defiantly never been happier, and truthfully neither has Tom who was hugging Harry to him tightly to protect him from the brisk wind.

Nagini watched from the ground as her master hugged Harry close, his face filled with contentment and, if not love, deep affection while he carried the small boy to their new life together. It had been a long time since Tom had allowed himself to show so much affection towards another person. Of course he was always nice to her, just not to most other humans. In fact he was even a little distant from his inner circle, though he considered most of them his closest friends. Harry seemed to be bringing out Tom's softer-side. Being a father would definitely be good for her Tom, maybe it will mellow him out to his more incompetent death-eaters.

"So Harry we'll have to give you a new name won't we, can't have you going around as someone else's son. What name would you like?" Tom asked Harry in a conversational tone while grinning madly.

Harry thought for a moment and smiled tentatively, "I like the name Alexander, after the Macedonian King."

Tom looked deep in thought, creasing his brow and frowning impressively but ruined the effect by winking exaggeratedly. "I think. . .that's a great name! Alexander Riddle. . . now all you need is an impressively long list of middle names how 'bout Alexander Breidel Haruki Kana Mitsu Ryu Seiko Sanyo Chin Alastair Demetrius Maverick Riddle. After all, all pure blood wizards have impressive middle names."(they mean blessing, shining brightly, powerful light, dragon, truth, happiness, precious, protector of mankind, lover of the earth, wildly independent. Sorry for the long name I had access to the internet and sugar **lots** of sugar!)

Harry gaped and then laughed, "Wonderful! Where did you find the names?"

Tom smiled in enjoyment, "Oh around." Tom said rolling his eyes and pointing to an oblivious Nagini causing Alex to laugh. (From now on Harry is to be referred to as Alex since that is his name) "So what kinds of things are you interested in?" Tom asked looking interested, "Do you like sports or reading or playing pranks on people or playing with animals?"

"I like to do everything! I've read all of the Potter's books, and I liked to play in the forest and explore new places, but mostly I love to learn! I want to learn everything! Oh, I hope you have a huge library!" Alex said excitedly practically humming in enthusiasm.

Tom smirked arrogantly, "Of course I have a library, and it is one of the finest libraries in the world, excluding Hogwarts, if I do say so myself!"

"If you must," Harry said straight faced, with a mock sigh. Tom mock glared down at the boy in his arms then grinned evilly before tickling the poor boy mercilessly. "Sss . . .STOP . . . I'm so . . I'm sorry!" Alex said between giggles, Tom graciously decided to forgive his son and stopped tickling him.

"Now where was I . . .ah yes as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Tom paused to look sternly at his son who ruined the effect by giggling and sticking out his tongue. "My library is filled with books on every subject, with the finest collection of dark arts books in the world. Books covering wall to wall, floor to ceiling with the whole ceiling also covered in books! You couldn't read them all in a single lifetime!"

Alex grinned mischievously, "I wouldn't bet on that, I'll probably finish them all before I turn sixteen." Alex watched Tom's expression covertly as Tom took the bait hook, line and sinker.

Tom looked down at the boy in his arms disbelief obvious on his face. "I'd like to see you try! Some of those books have words even I can't read, let alone a little kid like you." Tim said patronizingly, missing the sly and delighted look on Alex's face.

"Want to bet on it?" The mischievous glint in Alex's eye growing steadily more pronounced.

Tom watched Alex's face in amusement. "Alright, what are the terms?" Tom asked his own impishness coming out to play.

"If I read all the books in the library before my Sixteenth birthday, you have to let me have whatever pets I want, however many I want. And I get to choose my own house elves who will only listen to me, deal?"

**So Alex thinks he can win this bet? He must not realize just how big my library is. But just to be safe **"Okay, but you can't read all day every day, you must have at least seven hours of non-reading every day, sleeping doesn't count. And if you lose you can't ever leave our house again. Deal?" Tom said the last word playfully.

Alex looked thoughtful, "Can I leave the house any time before then?" Alex smiled at Tom's nod, and shook Tom's hand to seal the bargain while smiling smugly. "You have no idea what you just agreed to." Alex said in slight warning while still smiling.

Thank you for your reviews, and the advice( sheepish grin) I tried to catch all my mistakes before I sent out the chapters but I guess I missed alot sorry! Well anyway thanks for reviewing I hope this chapter is better.


	5. Continuation of chapter 4

_Parselmouth_

**Thoughts**

Previously:

_**So** **Alex thinks he can win this bet? He must not realize just how big my library is. But just to be safe** "Okay, but you can't read all day every day, you must have at least seven hours of non-reading every day, sleeping doesn't count. And if you lose you can't ever leave our house again. Deal?" Tom said the last word playfully._

_Alex looked thoughtful, "Can I leave the house any time before then?" Alex smiled at Tom's nod, and shook Tom's hand to seal the bargain while smiling smugly. "You have no idea what you just agreed to." Alex said in slight warning while still smiling._

On with the story

Nagini smiled (or the snake equivalent of a smile) at her boys, they had no idea that they were acting as if they had know each other all their lives instead of a few short hours. They were laughing, smiling and joking together, having so much fun! Tom was even telling Harry, or Alex, about some of the good times he had had at Hogwarts something he hadn't talked about in years. If she had legs, Nagini would be skipping with joy.

They were right outside fortress wall when Tom stopped suddenly to look seriously at Alex, surprising Nagini. "Alex, I didn't want to scare you before, but there is something I think you should know. I'm…"

Alex interrupted with a smile, "Voldemort, I know. The only other know parselmouth is you, Tom Riddle, otherwise know as Voldemort; I've read a lot about you, or as much as I could, but don't worry, I'm not afraid of you at all."

Tom looked surprised but relieved. "Why not?" he then blurted out looking confused and slightly humbled that he couldn't even scare a little kid (though he really didn't want to scare Alex, but still it's the principle of the thing).

Alex gently cupped Tom's face in one of his small hands, and smiled sadly into his eyes, "From what I read about you we were in a very similar condition as me. Everyone was always prejudging me as not important enough so I didn't want to prejudge you. And because I knew that you couldn't possibly be as bad as they said. Nagini was proof of that, she was nicer to me than even James or Lilly was, if she had had a purely evil master then she would have been much meaner to me when we met." Tom smiled happily and gratefully at Alex's explanation while hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Alex."

Alex looked up at Tom surprised, "For what?"

"For giving me a chance; and not just hating or fearing me at first sight, so thank you."

"You're welcome Father."

"Are you ready to see your new home?" Alex nodded eagerly while Tom continued carrying him through the wards at the gate, the front doors, past the lavish entrance-room and into the foyer. Alex couldn't hold in his gasps of delight at how big and beautiful the inside of the castle was.

"Does everything about this place look amazing?" Alex asked in wonder unable to keep himself from staring, the foyer was full of golden splendor! Golden Stairs were in the center of the large room surrounded by beautiful yet tasteful nick-knacks and drapes. The room was elegance personified, and showed just how rich and tasteful Tom was.

Tom chuckled at Alex's open mouthed awe, "Pretty much, except for the dungeon floors which are ghastly. But not many people get to see any part of this castle except the dungeons, not even the outside of it in sunlight. I'm happy to share it with you Alex. Welcome to your home."

Earnestly Alex turned to Tom, who was surprised to see tears on his face but joy in his eyes. "I'm so happy!" Then he impulsively leaned in and kissed Tom's cheek. Tom grinned with a slight blush and finally set Alex back on his own feet.

"Why don't you explore the house for a while, I'll come get you for dinner. Just stay away from the dungeons!" Tom said sheepishly after clearing his throat. Alex smiled before running off.

For the rest of the day Alex explored his beautiful new home. The main part of the castle had three floors not counting the three other floors of the dungeon and the five towers that were another two floors tall. By the time dinner was going to be served, he knew the place like the back of his hand, he had memorized where all the rooms were and where all the secret passageways led to in the house.

"Alex, come to the dinning room. Dinner is ready." Tom called into the rooms Alex had claimed as his own. The rooms consisted of one bathing room, two walk in closets the size of rooms, and two adjoining rooms the size of ballrooms all in shades of green and brown, like a forest and were in the northwest tower. Alex stepped out of the bedroom he had been exploring and followed Tom down the stairs to the dinning room.

When Tom opened the door and Alex saw what was on the other side, he stopped in his tracks. The room had been decorated with colored streamers and balloons and a large banner strung across the room saying 'Happy Birthday Alex!' And not only was there decorations, but the table was covered in all types of food from simple sand-witches to extravagant foreign food with unpronounceable names! Alex was amazed and touched at the effort that had gone into it all. Alex turned to Tom and launched himself into his arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex murmured over and over into Tom's shirt.

Tom looked sheepish as he held onto Alex, deciding not to mention the growing wet spots on his best shirt, "I didn't know what kind of food you liked so I told the house-elves to make some of everything. I'm glad you like it."

At that Harry looked at Tom guiltily while he was put back down on his feet, "Actually I like the thought more than the food. I have a very weird appetite. That's partly why I'm so thin, I didn't want to eat the food Lilly made; it tasted bad to me, though I never told her. I hope you're not upset." When he finished, Alex looked down embarrassed.

Tom looked stumped and asked curiously, "What kind of food do you like?"

Alex looked up hopefully, and when he noticed his dad didn't look upset, he smiled relieved. "I like rare chicken with mint syrup and Tabasco sauce, salad with blood and mustard dressing, ice-cream with gravy and sliced liver and chocolate cake with salmon and pepper icing. Just to name a few, oh and you smell good to."

Tom was astounded at the type of food Alex liked, it was as if he was half wizard child with a supper sweet tooth and half cat. Then he realized what Alex had just said, "You want to eat me?"

Alex quickly shook his head in the negative, "No you just smell tasty it's a dark musty kind of smell. I've never smelled it before around other people. It makes my fangs hurt."

"Fangs?" Tom said blankly. Alex opened his mouth and showed his elongated and razor-sharp eyeteeth. Tom was very curious; Alex couldn't be a vampire, so why were his teeth changing? "Is it my blood you smell or something else?"

Alex tilted his head, "I think…it's something in your blood."

Talking a chance Tom held out his arm to Alex whose eyes had widened. Slowly Alex lowered his head to Tom's arm and gently pierced the skin with his fangs. At the first taste Alex's eyes closed in ecstasy, and Tom could feel the dark magic leaving his system though it was only a little. Alex's fangs were drawing out the tainted blood and purifying it before returning the blood to Tom in a steady flow. Soon Alex had his fill and gently extracted his fangs from Tom's arm leaving two small wounds that quickly healed. Tom was feeling much better than he had in months. The dark magic in his system had been slowly driving him crazy, would have if his mental defenses hadn't been so strong, but now it was so much easier to fight the insanity and hold his temper.

"I think in a few years I can get rid of enough of the dark magic so that you won't go insane, but you'll still have some in your system for the rest of your life." Alex said quietly, coming to the same conclusion Tom had, that it was the high levels dark magic that Alex was craving. He was looking at the small scars on Tom's wrist with a sort of fascination; they were all that was left of the punctures.

Tom smiled, "You know, a person could get addicted to that ritual."

Alex smiled at that then turned to the food on the table, "So is this food just for looking at or for eating? You're probably starving by now." Alex rushed to the table and sat down quickly then waited for Tom to take a seat before he started to combine various foods into slightly disturbing concoctions, before he started to eat. After watching Alex take his first bite of barbeque chicken smothered in ketchup, gravy and strawberry jam, Tom decided to never watch Alex eat again if he didn't want to lose his appetite or get violently ill. Alex just smiled evilly at Tom and made sure he was looking before he took another bite, enjoying the different shades of green Tom was turning, laughter ringing in his head.

Hey sorry it took so long, in the next chapter I'm going to bring in the Potter's again and maybe I also put in what exactly Alex is. hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	6. A New Day

_Hello all my wonderful readers who given me such glowing reviews (goofy grin at imaginary camera . . . ignore the drool and maniacal glint in eyes) I'm sorry I such a slow updater but I hope you'll all still read my story until the very end (or until I hit writters block indefinately) I thought it was time to see what the Potters were up to next chapter will hopfully be longer. Enjoy. . . _

A New Day

**The Potters. . . . . . . . Lilly**

Lilly woke up early as usual, a bright happy smile on her face, and went downstairs to cook breakfast for her wonderful son and loving husband. Soon she had breakfast on the table and a cup of coffee in hand, another pot brewing. Lilly sighed happily, waiting for the smell of food to wake up her husband and son. While looking around at her beautiful home, Lilly sipped her coffee, remembering the previous day and how excited Damien had been. But something kept nagging on her mind, something was wrong about the memory she had of yesterday it was as if something was absent or was missing. . .no her life was perfect right now nothing was missing, what could possibly be missing in her wonderful life. She has a loving husband with a steady job, a wonderful son who was destined to save the world, and a beautiful home to live in with them. Her life was perfect and slowly she began to smile once more forgetting her worries . . . for now.

**. . . . . . . James**

James snorted and rolled over in his sleep, promptly falling on the unforgiving floor. "Humph! Marphlaphumfmufflerpumgh!" He muttered incoherently while glaring at the floor centimeters from his eyes. Slowly he got up and glanced around; checking to make sure no one had seen his inelegant wake up. Satisfied that he was alone (where was Lilly anyway?), James jumped the rest of the way onto his feet and got ready for the day. After washing up and changing, James raced down to the source of the wonderful smells of breakfast food and coffee.

"Good morning honey!" James vaguely registered Lilly's greeting as he crammed buttered toast into his mouth and poured himself a cup of that wonderful life giving fluid known as coffee.

"G'morin der. 'Ow er ewe?" James said around his mouthful of food.

Lilly grimaced,"What was that, I must have missed what you said since I was watching your food masticate in your oral cavity."

James swallowed and growled, "Did you just tell me not to talk with my mouth open?"

Lilly nodded and said a little sarcastically," Yes, that is exactly what I meant."

"That's what I thought you said." James nodded as if he had just found out the meaning of life. Then he proceeded to pile his plate with food.

"Next time I promise to use smaller vocabulary since obviously your intelligence quotient levels are so deficient in the morning." Lilly said grinning.

James groaned, remembered to swallow the food in his mouth and replied with a slight whine, "Not so early in the morning Lils, I knew marrying a bookworm would come back to haunt me."

"What. Did. You. Say. Dear?" Lilly growled at James, reflexively tightening her grip on the butter knife she had just picked up.

James suddenly looked nervous staring at the blunt knife that promised pain if he didn't fix the situation soon," Lilly, dear, you know I meant that in the nicest way possible. I meant that I knew marrying such a brilliant witch would be the best thing that I'd ever do." Lilly smiled beautifully at James while automatically starting to butter her toast, James let out a silent sigh of relief.

While the happy couple ate breakfast, James began to get a feeling of unease. Surreptitiously James looked around to see if anything was amiss, about to ask Lilly if she felt anything but deciding not to worry her. After checking to make sure that nothing was out of place, James pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and cheerfully began to recount yesterday's activities to his wife's delight.

**. . . . . . . Damien**

Damien slowly woke up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking around he tried to find out what had woken him. Smelling breakfast, Damien eagerly jumped up and rushed through his morning wash. While he raced down to breakfast Damien kept glancing around for his brother, though he usually only got a glimpse of him before breakfast, he even made short stops at the library, his parent's office and the looked through the back door in search of his brother before the tantalizing aroma of bacon lured him away. Damien's belly growled and grumbled like a small animal making Damien giggle and race to the table, forgetting his brother for the moment.

Damien quickly finished breakfast before racing off to play, he thought his brother was playing hide and seek and Damien didn't want his parent's help in finding him. He wanted to find his brother all by himself so that his brother would pat him on the head and tell him how proud he was of Damien for finding him, just like he always does when they play hide and seek.

Damien happily searched the house breaking off from his quest every once in a while to examine an object that caught his eyes or to play with one of his toys that he thought he had lost but just found. But always Damien would return to his quest, his childish mind holding fast to the image of his brother. Damien was so happy thinking of the pat on the head or one of the even rarer hugs from his brother that he didn't notice how his parents seemed a little . . . off.

**. . . . . . . . .Back to the Riddles**

Alex snuggled closer into his warm blankets, not wanting to get up just yet. Tom laughed from across the room, "Get up you lazy bedbug! Don't you want to come shopping with me?"

Alex jerked upright with a yelped, "We're going shopping?" He stared at Tom with hope shining in his eyes.

Tom just laughed with a nod, "Yes we will, if only someone would get out of bed before all the stores close."

Alex scrambled out of bed. . . or at least tried to. Tom chuckled again at seeing how tangled Alex had gotten in his covers. At Alex's glare( more like a fierce pout), Tom decided to go over and help Alex out of his bed without further hurting himself. After he was successfully extracted from his bed, Alex raced to the door, trying to beat his father to breakfast. Tom graciously gave Alex a head start. . .of two seconds, before racing after his charge, scooping him into his arms and carrying him the rest of the way to the table at a sprint. Alex giggled the entire time.

Tom dropped Alex down on his new 'hands off this is Alex's chair' chair, before sitting down in his own chair trying not to grin at Alex's indignant squeak but failing miserably. Alex smirked at Tom and with an unholy light to his eye, he proceeded to pile his plate with jam covered bacon, pancakes smothered in cream cheese, syrup drenched chocolate muffins and his drink of 2 parts milk, 1part fish sauce and 1 part Tabasco sauce. Alex took great enjoyment in eating his breakfast, almost as much enjoyment as he took watching as Tom's face went through a myriad of colors.

"I'm not hungry any more, I'll wait for you in the study." A really green Tom left the table as quickly as his pride would let him. Alex's laughter chased after him as he left the room. Soon enough Alex finished his wonderful breakfast, and went to collect his father from his hiding place in the study so they could proceed with their plans of going shopping. When Tom looked at Alex's smug face, he had to hold back a wince, "Now Alex I was not hiding from your breakfast, I had just remembered an important task I had to perform right away, at that very moment. You know, before we left to go shopping."

Alex's smirk widened, "I didn't say that you were hiding, although your hasty defense of yourself does lead me to conclude that you feel embarrassed about something. Were you hiding, the great Lord Voldemort, from the contents of my humble breakfast?" Alex widened his eyes innocently.

Tom blushed, tried to stop blushing, and then blushed some more, "No I was not hiding from your breakfast. I'm not scared of any thing! And how dare you accuse me of hiding, I'm Lord Voldemort, I could punish you and not feel sorry for it later."

Alex widened his eyes even more, even going so far as to make them shine with with-held tears, "Could you really punish me?" He asked it in a small wobbly voice. Tom could only take 'the look' for a few seconds, but matched with 'the voice' he was damned. Swiftly Tom gathered Alex into his arms, rocking the cute four year old and shushing him.

"No, I could never punish you." Tom said turning the conversation serious.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child." Alex said quietly while hiding his face in Tom's robes and wrapping his arms tightly around Tom's neck.

"You are MY son, and I can spoil you rotten if I want to!" Tom proclaimed ferociously, holding Alex tighter in his arms. "If anyone ever lays a hand on you they won't live to see another day. After all being the son of the most feared man of this time has to have some good advantages." Tom joked slightly causing Alex to giggle a little. "So I thought we were going shopping."

Alex kissed Tom's cheek before jumping out of his arms tugging him towards the fireplace, "Hurry dad, I want to go to Diagon Ally and Zonkos and the ice cream parlor and the menagerie and the. . ."

Tom threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Diagon Ally!" pulling Alex through with him, laughing all the while.

_cliffhanger (a slight one at least) please review. I. Live. On. Reviews. grunt! (enter wolf demon-cavewoman swinging club. CRASH! Actress looks guiltily at the broken camera."Ooops, well keep rolling people we still have some empty space to fill." evil muse director! I don't think she knows what she's doing!)_


	7. childhood riddles

Riddle's childhood

_ Parseltongue _

** Thoughts**

**Last time**

_Alex kissed Tom's cheek before jumping out of his arms tugging him towards the fireplace, "Hurry dad, I want to go to Diagon Ally and Zonkos and the ice cream parlor and the menagerie and the. . ."_

_Tom threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Diagon Ally!" pulling Alex through with him, laughing all the while._

**This time**

Stumbling slightly Alex almost face planted onto the filthy floor of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom managed to catch him at the last second a small smirk visible on his face. While Tom helped Alex to stand upright and spelled them both clean of soot, Alex noticed that the smirk hadn't left those features in the slightest. Alex glared at Tom, which to Tom's discerning eye looking more like a disgruntle pout than a glare. Alex stomped his foot angrily as he practically hissed at him to stop his smirking, "Don't laugh at me, this is the first time I've ever traveled by floo and I didn't expect to be practically thrown from the fireplace! So stop laughing at me you sadistic ogre!"

Tom finally couldn't control himself any longer and burst out laughing at his very angry son, "I'm sorry but you look so adorable when you try to look intimidating! And you should have seen your face when you landed it was as if someone had pulled a rug out from under you!" Tom was finally able to gasp out as he caught his breath, and started to lead Alex through the Pub to the entrance of the magical town.

Alex stopped at the sight of a dead end ally in confusion before turning to look up at Tom, giving up on his weak glare, he pouted as pathetically as he could and asked, "That was my first time using floo, you can't expect me to be able to land perfectly. I may be a genius, but even this genius needs some practice before he can do something perfectly."

Tom mock glared at Alex, "Hey I might not be a genius but for as long as I've known you. . . all of 14 hours, you've read more books than me, have better vocabulary than me, and I've seen your impeccable table manners last night at dinner and this morning at breakfast. You better than me at a lot of things if not most, and the worst part is you're not even trying to beat me you just do! It is very disconcerting for a dark lord, especial when you're the first genius he's ever met." Tom mock pouted back at Alex, making the small child laugh in delight.

"Dad! You should just leave all pouting up to me, I hate to tell you but dark lords are not made to pout. You look nauseous, and very disturbing. I hope none of you're followers see you like this, 'cause if they did you wouldn't have many left!" Alex kept laughing at the still pouting adult, only now the pout was real and so to Alex's eyes even more ridiculous.

Soon enough Alex had calmed down and Tom had stopped pouting, unable to hide his smile for long. "So dad, exactly why are we in the middle of a very small dead end ally? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Tom looked at Alex. . .ten second pause. . .hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Alex glanced at Tom in annoyance before looking away and studiously ignoring him. Tom slowly. . .very slowly. . .to slowly if Alex's expression was anything to go by, stopped laughing and explained. "Diagon Ally is right behind that wall. You have to tap the bricks in a certain order with your wand for the doorway to open."

Alex nodded slightly impressed at the magics involved in hiding the magical village from muggles. "So what are we waiting for? Aren't you going to open the portal?"

Tom coughed lightly in embarrassment. "Well . . .before we go in I should probably cast a glamour over us so we're not recognized."

Alex blinked then his eyes widened in shock, "Why did you wait until now to mention this! You mean to tell me we just walked through a room full of people who could have recognized us at any moment!"

Tom blushed. ". . ." Alex threw his hands up in exasperation. "What? Speak up."

Clearing his throat Tom said a little louder, "I forgot." At seeing the incredulous look on Alex's, Tom tried to defend himself. "I had a lot on my mind at the time! And it's not as if many people know what we look like or are looking specifically for us, so I doubt any one recognized us. It'll only take a few minutes for me to cast the glamour anyways, so hold still."

Alex held his tongue and his laughter as the most feared Dark Lord of all time cast the glamour over them both, after forgetting to do it before walking into a room full of people who would have liked nothing better than to see the Dark Lord as a pile of smoldering ashes. Alex still couldn't get over the fact that the Dark Lord was apparently as ditzy as a blond in a shopping spree. And when he saw, eyes wide in horror at what Tom had changed their appearances to, he decided he also had a horrible sense of humor. "You made me look like a GIRL!"

Tom smirked at Alex evilly. "Keep your complaints to yourself for a while, I'm opening the portal now."

"Why do you get to look normal and I have to be the girl? Why couldn't you be the girl and wear a SKIRT while I wear the. . .wear the. . .wow." Alex stopped mid rant at the sight opened to him. Diagon Alley was the most wondrous place he'd ever seen! People of all kinds fill the street bargaining, buying, selling, looking, eating, and just visiting. Stores filled with things like cauldrons, robes, potions, wands, magical creatures, brooms, and much much more. "It's amazing! I've never seen so many people, and look at the stores! Can we go to the magical menagerie but first let's go to Flourish and Blots oh can we go look at potion ingredients can we eat ice cream later, and look over there I see. . ."

"Enough, enough already Alex calm down! We'll see everything before we leave, don't worry." Tom said laughingly. "You don't have to act like an over enthusiastic girl!" Tom finished saying earning a smack on the arm from the 'little girl' beside him, and this only because Alex was to short to slap him upside the head.

"You are cruel and unusual, and as soon as we get home I'm going to ignore you for the next twenty thousand years. And don't think I'll forget, because I have a very good memory!" Then Alex grabbed Tom's hand and for the rest of the day he lead him around to all the shops that looked like they might have ever sold merchandise, depleting the Dark Lord's wallet considerably while they were at it.

Alex led Tom to every store sometimes staying inside for 5 minutes before moving on, sometimes staying for a few hours. He bought robes, muggle clothes, potion ingredients, some new cauldrons, dragon hide amour and boots, books on any and all subjects, and many other things he'd need. The whole day was spent in bliss for Alex. Unfortunately Tom was stuck with all the bags, all day he could be heard mumbling his thanks to the almighty Merlin for shrinking and feather light charms. He stopped when Alex caught him at it and burst into tears of laughter, Tom pretended to ignore Alex after that. . .for a whole five seconds before forgetting to be mad when he momentarily lost sight of Alex scaring himself in the process.

**Alex you brat! Where are you? You should know better than to run off, when I get my hands on you I'll. . .** "Alex!" Tom shouted catching site of fore mentioned brat. Apparently he didn't hear the call and continued on his way into store. Tom huffed in annoyance before following into the store, glancing at the name quickly without much concern. When Tom entered the store he almost ran right back out, **What is Alex doing in a . . .it's a. . .why w-w-would he. . .it has to be. . .a mistake? **"Alex where are you!"

Alex emerged from behind a shelf whose contents Tom refused to acknowledge. "Hey dad isn't this an interesting place." Alex was looking around in wide eyed curiosity. The colorful surroundings seemed to have captivated him.

Trying not to look at anything, Tom grabbed Alex and tore out of their like a bat out of hell. "Alex what were you doing in a place like that? You are way to young to go to a. . .a. . .a p-place like that! I think it's time we go home. We'll come back later so that you can see the stores that we missed today, but it's getting late and more of those places are sure to open up soon. Lets go." Tom had dragged Alex all the way to the entrance only pausing to reopen the portal. In less time than it took to say acromantula Tom had them home and safe.

Alex was frozen in shock and had been since Tom had taken them out of the store. **What just happened? Hoe did we get home so fast? **It took Alex a few minutes to work out what he had just been threw and when he did he grinned and started to chuckle quietly but it quickly grew louder and louder. "You! . . .You a-are afr-afraid of. . . of . .coffee shops? Hahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahhah!" Alex laughed so hard he fell over and started banging his fists on the floor. "Oh . . . Oh I c-can't breathe! That's just so. . .just so hilarious!"

Tom scowled at Alex and stalked off like an offended cat, tail held high behind him and nose straight up in the air. Of course when this caused him to trip over his own feet it just made Alex laugh all the harder.

**Later that day:**

"Master, I have found the traitor! Do you wish for me to dispose of him for you, or would you prefer to do it yourself?" the hooded man asked from his position kneeling on the floor. Like all the other Death eaters his face was concealed under a skeletal mask and his black hood. But his hair and eyes, both the color of mercury, set him easily apart from the others. Tom mused on the way that even though all the death eaters were required to wear the same thing, Lucius still managed to look more sophisticated and aristocratic than the others. In comparison he made the other death eaters in the room look ragged and filthy with no self pride.

"Master?" Oops spacing out is not a good thing to do in a room full of homicidal maniacs. Speaking of which, he'd have to cut down on the really homicidal ones they made life in the castle really unsafe for Alex.

"Leave usssssss!" Tom said softly in a menacing hiss gesturing at the assembled death eaters to all leave except for his inner circle members. In less time than it took to sneeze, the room had been cleared of all undesired persons. When he was sure they were alone Tom lifted his hood off and grinned at his friends. "Now who is this spy Lucius?"

Lucius grinned getting up without permission, not having to keep up his act while they were in private. "It's one of the new recruits. I had my suspicion since the start, but now I have proof. I intercepted one of his letters and it was a report to the Order. It didn't contain much useful information but it did have a few tidbits that you hadn't wanted the Order to know just yet. "

Tom glared at nothing in particular as he thought of an Order spy in his ranks, Dumbledore was definitely testing his patience. When he got his hands on that manipulative old man he'd wring his scrawny neck, even if he had to shave his beard off to do it.

"You've changed." Tom was snapped out of his thoughts by the quiet statement made by a smirking Snape. "I used to be that if you were even that slightest bit annoyed you'd something into smithereens usually a chair or a table. Now you're . . . calmer."

Tom looked astonished then chuckled slightly, "You always were to observant for my own good. My recent good mood can be attributed to Alex."

Lucius snorted, "You're happy because of your boy friend?"

"No I'm happy because of my son." Ten second pause. . .Tom glanced at his watch waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT?" Then they all burst into tears of mirth," Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahhahahah!"

" You-y-y-y-you had a baby? . . . And just wh-wh-who is the mother exactly!" Lucius asked laughing hysterically, hanging off of Severus.

Tom glared hotly at his friends, "Shut up I adopted! Dark Lords can adopt to you know!" Then Tom proceeded to pout, completely forgetting Alex's advice. Everyone instantly stopped laughing looking at him concerned.

"Tom are you all right, you look ill?" Goyle senior asked stepping towards Tom with a hand out stretched as if to catch him if Tom fell.

"Y-yeah do you need to see the healer? You look nauseous." Crabbe put in also holding out a hand.

Severus was looking particularly worried, "Do you need a potion? I've never seen you look so ill."

Tom looked around in slight shock at his friends. **Why are they looking at me so strange, and what's with the questions. I'm not sick. . . crap.** Tom started to blush in embarrassment, only causing him to become more embarrassed in front of his friends. Quickly Tom tuned to hide his flaming cheeks and replied too their questions. "I'm fine, I-I just felt a little dizzy. I'm going to go take a nap." Then Tom walked from the room, practically running according to his friends.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Avery said looking in the direction Tom had gone with slight puzzlement.

Suddenly Severus got a strange gleam in his eyes. "You Tom had been acting extremely weird a few years ago. It could almost make you wonder if he was the one. . ." Severus said quietly as if talking to himself.

"The one what, Sev?" Lucius asked puzzled.

". . . The one who was pregnant. . . "

(The crickets have come back for an encore and are chirping ardently.)

Lucius suddenly burst out laughing, practically in tears. "Severus you almost had me there! As if, the Dark lord, would allow himself to be dominated! If I didn't have to leave I would go tell Tom exactly what you had insinuated." Then Lucius left still chuckling quietly.

As everyone laughed in merriment, forgetting their concern for their leader and friend, they almost didn't hear the light footsteps coming closer. Key word being almost. Instantly they all quieted, watching the doorway with their wands in hand.

Alex slowly opened the door, poking his head through to look around. "Have any of you seen my father?" They all stared at the strange, beautiful boy with hair of ebony and eyes of emeralds. They all put their wands away stealthily.

"Who is your father, and what is your name?" Goyle asked beckoning him closer.

As Alex walked farther into the room, they were able to see exactly how attractive he was. Alex smiled at them a little shyly. "My name is Alex, Alexander Riddle and my father is Tom Riddle." At that everyone stared, now that they knew he was Tom's they could easily see the resemblances between the two. And the thought going through their heads was –** Sev was right.**

Hello my rewiers who still read my story and are forcing me to finish this story. You are so motivating without you I swear I wouldn't have gotten this far. I kept putting off posting this chapter but it has been written for awhile. pleas tell me if you like it and give me suggestions on what you want more (or less) of.


	8. he meets deatheater who meets sweatheart

**Last time. . .**

"Who is your father, and what is your name?" Goyle asked beckoning him closer.

As Alex walked farther into the room, they were able to see exactly how attractive he was. Alex smiled at them a little shyly. "My name is Alex, Alexander Riddle and my father is Tom Riddle." At that everyone stared, now that they knew he was Tom's they could easily see the resemblances between the two. And the thought going through their heads was –** Sev was right.**

**This Time. . .**

Lucius cleared his throat making a sound that was a cross between a sob and strangled laughter, "So you are, ahem, Lord Voldemort's son." He said framing his question as a statement.

Alex nodded then shook his head. "I meant I'm his adopted son. I've only been his son for a few days."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, none of them thought they could look Tom in the eyes if it had been found out that he had given birth! **Thank MERLIN Severus was WRONG! **Once everyone was calmed again, and really the thought of a pregnant Dark Lord was the stuff of nightmares, everyone went back to their business. Only Lucius continued to pay attention to Alex.

"Tom just went to his room looking a little green. I'm sure he's going to be all right though. Why don't you sit and talk with me a little? Tell me how you like being Voldemort's son so far." Lucius invitingly gestured towards a door that led into a comfy parlor.

Alex smiled brightly at the invitation. "Well I was hoping Dad would let me explore his potions room, since it's in the dungeons I haven't seen it yet, but . . . that can wait until later I guess." Then Alex took Lucius' hand in his own and cheerfully led the way into the parlor. Lucius was stunned at how charming and cheerful Alex was. He doubted even his own son was as well mannered, and he was definitely less polite.

Alex sat next to Lucius on a comfy couch and still smiling he asked his name. "Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, how do you do?" Lucius said in a stuffy and superior tone.

"I'm fine thank you, and the pleasure is all mine." Alex answered in the same tone, his nose in the air and his back straight as a ruler.

"I'm sure it is." Was Lucius' reply before both broke out into peals of laughter. Slowly Lucius calmed down enough to ask, "SO how do you like living here?"

Alex wiped the tears from his eyes, "I love it! Dad is the best, he lets me eat what I want, explore where I want, within limits of course, and he took me shopping earlier. And Dad is so nice to me, and he talks with me and jokes with me, I feel like I could talk to him about anything!"

Lucius marveled at how animated Alex was when talking about his father. His whole face lit up with happiness and love. His eyes practically glowed, and Lucius had never seen anything like it before. Sure he was positive Draco loved him, but Alex loved his father ten times deeper than that! The love of a person who took him in when they were not family or obliged to, but took him in because they wanted him to be their son! Lucius doubted any child in the world loved there parents as much as Alex loved Tom.

For the next hour or so Alex and Lucius talked about many things. Lucius told Alex funny stories about Tom and some of the mistakes he had made in his youth. Alex told of his first trip in Diagon Alley and all the new friends he had made. Eventually Lucius noticed how extremely late it was told Alex they could talk later but it was defiantly time for him to go to bed.

"Bye Mr. Malfoy, and good night."

"Good night Alex, sleep well." Lucius answered with a smile as Alex walked out of the parlor with a yawn.

Alex stumbled up the stairs to his room pausing at Tom's door to open and say a quick, "Good night Dad," "Good night son," before hurry to his bed and sleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that some deatheaters weren't so bad.

**Back with the Potter's. . .**

Damien sat down hard and looked around with watery eyes. After weeks of looking he still couldn't find his brother. Of course being only four years old he had been distracted from his search many times and hadn't look for Harry the whole time, but he hadn't seen Harry so long and he felt miserable. Harry always showed up to give him a hug or a least a smile of acknowledgment. Damien started to cry loudly.

Lilly and James both rushed into the room with wands draw. Lilly quickly put away her wand and scooped Damien into her arms, "Hush, my little baby. What's wrong, did you get an awwy?" Lilly cooed bouncing Damien lightly in her arms to calm him, but he wouldn't be calmed.

James put his wand away after making sure there was no one dangerous in the room. "What happened is he hurt?" He asked looking down on Damien over Lilly's shoulder.

"Hawwy! Hawwy! Where's my Hawwy! You lost him, I hate you! Find my Hawwy!" Damien screamed at his parents flailing in Lilly's arms, and hitting every inch of them that he could reach.

"Hush tell us where you lost him and we'll help you look." Lilly said trying to calm him while dodging his fists. Lilly turned a desperate face towards James. "James, do you know what he's talking about? I don't remember a toy he called 'Hawwy'?"

At this Damien hit his mother extra hard and screamed wordlessly in her ears. James just looked on in panicked confusion. "Damien, why don't you tell your daddy what Hawwy looked like and I help you find it ok? I'm sure your mommy would isn't to blame and you shouldn't be hitting her." James said trying to get Damien to at least stop screaming or hitting Lilly, though at the moment he was mostly just concerned with the screaming.

"Hawwy's not a toy! I want my Hawwy! Give me back my 'rother! I hate you!" Damien screamed finally escaping from his mother's arms and to his room.

Lilly was frozen in place after hearing and understanding what Damien had said. Slowly she sank to her knees and looked up at James in horror. James was looking at her with the same emotion reflected in his eyes. "We forgot Harry." Neither was sure who had said it, but the words cast gloomy shadows over their hearts as they realized the great mistake they had made and its consequences.

**Sorry for the short chapy. anyways I'm not letting Alex meet Snape untill Alex is older just because if they met now it would be wierd for them to get together later it be like someone dating their friends son after having changed his diaper as a baby. realy wierd (or at least it is to me) so yeah evey time Alex comes into the picture Snpae is going to vamoose just to give you a heads up and in next chapter will explain more about what the Potters reactions mean. Thanx**


	9. missing

**Back with the Potter's. . . **

Lily broke from her trance and dash from the room calling frantically as she went, "Harry! Harry where are you! Harry! James we have to find him! He has to be here, Harry! Please stop hiding, you're scaring mommy! Harry!" Lily screamed as she raced through the house, tearing into and back out of rooms as quickly as a bat out of hell.

James was pulled out of his own self loathing trance by his wife's frantic screams. Quickly he ran to her, catching her up into his arms and trying to calm her. "Lily, Lily please calm down honey. We'll find him and everything will be fine."

Lily screamed and hit at James with her fist, "No James everything will not be FINE! We lost our son! What kinds of parents lose their son and not even notice! We didn't even know! He could have been gone for weeks, months and we wouldn't have noticed if Damien hadn't told us. We lost our son. And we were even thinking of having more kids! It's obvious now that we are unfit to be parents."

Lily ended her screaming tirade in a whisper. James was heartbroken to see his wife so broken up with dead eyes in her pale drawn face. "Lily listen to me we will find our son even if it takes years. We make a mistake. A very bad mistake but still only a mistake, that does not make us bad parents."

"No James that makes us awful parents, the worst on the face of the earth unworthy to even see a child let alone raise one! What if he's dead, what if we never find him?" Lily said all this in an emotionless voice silent tears falling from her eyes unheeded.

James was filled with despair, "I promise you Lily we will find him no matter what. I will never stop looking. You don't deserve to beat yourself up like this! We will never make the same mistake again. I'll start the search as soon as you tell me you'll be ok." James looked into Lily's eyes full of worry for her waiting for her to do or say something, anything.

Lily looked sightlessly into James's eyes and seemed to be collecting herself. She shook her head and blinked vigorously, "I'm find, lets start looking. I'll have the house-elves check the house just incase. There's no telling what he is going through right now, he could be lost, starving with no protection from the elements we have to find him.

**At the Citadel. . .**

Alex was ecstatically buried under a pile of books, munching on cucumber and sardine sandwiches. Tom just watched in horrific fascination as Alex read books on advanced alchemic theorems with a smile on his small pixy face. Even Tom had struggled through that book finding it dull and dry if not to longwinded. Tom looked absently through the floor length window into the dark moonless night as he thought about Alex. He was happy that his deatheaters seemed to accept him and felt no jealousy for his position as second in command and as his heir. Alex got along so amazingly with every one he had met it was baffling that his parents could forget about him so easily. As Tom looked back toward Alex he smile at the sight. Alex was fast asleep with his head pillowed on a potions text with another book cuddled in his arms, multiple books were open around him. Tom chuckled and bent over scooping Alex into his arms and carried him to his bed.

Alex stirred slightly as Tom put him into bed, he gently shushed him back to sleep. "Sleep Alex you had a full day. You'll have to learn to pace yourself better or you'll wear yourself down to the bone. There you go, sleep well. I see you when you wake up." Tom gently kissed the boy's forehead as he tucked him in, then he left for his own bed to get some sleep himself.

**Dumbledor. . .**

Albus Dumbledor headmaster of Hogwarts, order of Merlin first class, and holder of a slew of other titles was shocked speechless. James had just arrived to his office telling him he had lost his son, his own son! The Potters were his greatest advocates to the light, they were supposed to be a model for a perfect light family! And they lost their son! How was he going to fix such a drastic error? Dumbledor schooled his features into a calm façade and dimmed the constant twinkle in his eyes to a dim glimmer.

"James, my poor boy, I will do all in my power to help. You know I will. I know several aurors who would help and I know several journalists who will gladly put something in the papers if I ask it of them. We'll find Harry soon. you must think of Damien, he'll surly be missing his dear brother dreadfully and will need constant support. We don't want him to get to upset over this minor disruption." Dumbledor said in a calming tone while thinking on how he would rectify the situation. Posing Damien as the sad little savior who lost his brother to the dark side and was out for revenge might be the best. Who knows, maybe it would work out better now that the worthless brat was gone and the Potters could focus all their attention on Damien. Yes maybe it is better if Harry was never found.

"Thank you Albus, I'm very relieved to hear that. I'm so disgusted at myself! What kind of monster forgets their son! I should have aid more attention to him, I know Damien is important but that didn't mean I should forget his twin! I don't know what to do anymore." James broke down crying silently into his hands, genuinely remorseful for his actions.

Albus rose from his desk to gather James in a hug gently patting his back. James buied his head in his old headmaster's robes, missing the calculating look in his eyes as he thought of what to tell the reporters and how to justify shortening the search. He had alot of work to do because of the Potters' mistake, and he needed to make sure they were raising Damien they way he wants them to before he can get stared.

**Potters. . .**

Lily looked listlessly at the three pictures in her hands, the only picture she had of her son Harry. The first time he was placed in her arms while Dumbledor held Damien, when Damien first smiled and Harry happened to be there, and a picture of Damien and Harry sleeping when they had shared a bassinette for the night they stayed over at St. Mungos hospital. In all the pictures Damien was the focus while Harry was a side thought. If Harry hadn't been there at the time then they wouldn't have even thought to include him in the pictures. They were the only images Lily had of her son, she couldn't even remember what he looked like.

A knock came from the door before James entered, after one look at his wife he fell to the floor beside her pulling her shaky form into his arms. "We'll find him, don't worry. Ever thing will be ok."

Lily broke out of James's arms, flinging herself away from him. "No! James, nothing will be ok! Nothing is fine! Stop telling me not to worry; I'll worry if I want to! He's been gone for six months at least and we haven't found any sign of him!" Lily screamed at her husband slapping her palms against the stone floors. Then her eyes filed with tears and she angrily wiped them away. In a broken whisper she asked, "James what are we going to do?"

James looked at her in despair, "I don't know, I don't know. But we can't give up, we just. . .can't."

**Hogwarts. . . **

Albus sat benignly at his desk calmly sucking on a tart lemon drop as he read over the latest news on the disappearance of Damien Potter's brother. He read on as the article told of the futile search for a boy that was obviously taken by the dark forces in an failed attempt to take Damien. Albus grinned malevolently as he folded his paper up and sat it on his desk, his eyes glimmered like two chips of glacial ice. Everything was going according to plan.

**_Thank you everyone for your reviews they were helpful and I replied to some of them. from now on time is going to be skipping a bit with flash backs to Alex's child hood for reference. Oh and if anyone is interested I need a beta because I could use help (like someone telling me what exactly a beta is would be nice). thanx again._**


	10. 12

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**12**

**bold **thoughts/emphasis

_italics_ emphasis

**At the citadel…**

Alex woke up with a yawn, stretching lazily as he tried to remember where he was. **That's right I fell asleep in the library again, thank goodness dad didn't se-. . .**

"Alexander Breidel Haruki Kana. . .ahh. . . Mitsu Ryu Seiko Sanyo. . .Chin Alastair Demetrius Maverick Riddle!" Tom started yelling but ended up just sounding exasperated**. 'sigh' No wonder you rarely get in serious trouble, even when you turn the citadel upside down, no one can ever remember your whole name or say it in one breath.**

"I told you to stop pulling all-nighters in the library. Why do you do it anyway you've already read all the books in here. You need to take better care of yourself, for a twelve year old you're way to shrimpy."

Alex glared at his dad as hard as he could, unknowingly causing his dad to squeal internally at how cute he was. "I am not so small I could be mistaken for a two year old, and the two year old would look bigger than me! I'm still growing! Just watch in a few years I'll be as tall as you, just see if I don't!"

Tom raised his hands in a placating manner, "Now, now Alex calm down, I didn't say a two year old is bigger than you. I just said you're a little undersized for your age. I mean most kids your age are taller than 4'4". And they weigh more than a 100 pounds soaking wet."

Alex looked indignant. "I weigh more than 100 pounds!" At Tom's skeptical look Alex blushed. "OK so I only weigh 102 pounds it's not because I don't eat enough."

Tom turned green, "Yeah that's definitely not the problem. Well anyways it's almost the time for your morning workout, you better get ready."

Alex squeaked and jumped up racing for his room, Tom's laughter chasing him out of the room.

Over the years the bond between father and son had deepened so that even they occasionally forgot that Alex had been adopted and wasn't Tom's biological son. And Tom was now back to how he had looked before he started dabbling in dark magic, thanks to Alex, and they looked even more alike than they did before.

Alex got along with all of the inner circle members that he saw on a regular basis, but there were still a few he had yet to meet, like the ones in jail or the deep undercover spies.

Every day Alex would start out with a light workout, followed by his morning run around the grounds. Afterward Tom would teach him some self defense and swordsmanship followed by martial arts class with his sensei. Then he'd spend a few hours practicing spells and creating some new ones for pranking purposes.

The rest of the day was spent however he wanted, playing with his pets, visiting his friends, learning new things from the deatheaters, and playing tricks on all the unsuspecting victims in the citadel.

**Back to now. . .**

Alex looked around as he started on his morning jog around the lake inside the citadel walls. He waved at all his pets he saw and even paused to pet a few.

The kelpie in the lake neighed quietly as it pulled its breakfast deep under water.

The hippogriffs trotted with him for a while before running off to their own breakfast.

The pixies chirped and swarmed around him for a few seconds before rushing off to do some mischief.

The dementors waved from where they lounged.

And the lethifolds glided to him for a minute before going back to do whatever lethifolds do.

Alex had basked in the love showered on him since he had become Tom's son. He wouldn't have trade the experience for anything in the world.

Although, they did occasionally get into arguments and Alex would refuse to talk to Tom for weeks. But like any other family they were quick to make up and even quicker to apologize for misunderstandings.

_Flashback to last year_

Alex glared at Tom. "What do you mean I'm not going to Hogwarts? Why the fuck not?"

Tom glared right back. "Watch your language! And it means exactly that, you are not going to Hogwarts in September. That's Final!"

"You can't _just_ decide to not let me get a wizarding education! _What was_ the reason of me reading all those **books** for then, just for my own _amusement_!" Alex screamed.

Tom sputtered trying to get a word in.

"I want to become a **wizard**! I **want** to be **allowed** to do magic outside of home! Why are you _doing_ this to me! What have I done to piss you off so bad you have to _punish_ me by keeping me from getting an education from one of the best schools in the **world**!"

Tom could finally say something. "I'm not trying to punish you Alex! It is too dangerous for you to be at Hogwarts right now!" Tom yelled forcing Alex to pay attention to what he was trying to explain.

"I know you know many spells and theories behind them, but you have no practice. What if you were hurt or targeted by overzealous order members! I don't want you to be put through that!" Here Tom voice cracked with emotion as he tried to get Alex to understand how much he cared about him.

"I promise you will get a chance to go to Hogwarts, just not this year and maybe not next year either, but you will go. Please Alex, you are the most precious person to me and I don't want to risk your life needlessly when all you need is time to practice protecting yourself."

Tom gave a small chuckle, "If I had my way you wouldn't even be allowed to leave the citadel to go to school, but I know locking you up is even worst than not letting you experience life."

Alex had tears in his eyes as he finally realized that Tom made this decision because he loved him so much, that he would rather fight with him than to just let him have his way and get hurt.

"I love you dad." Alex said rushing into his father's arms and hugging him tightly.

Tom hugged back equally hard, running his fingers thru Alex's hair. "I love you to my son. And I will keep my promise, you will attend Hogwarts even if I have to become the new DADA professor to see it happen."

Alex started laughing thru his tears, the image of the dark lord teaching impressionable children how to protect themselves dancing through his mind.

_end of flashback_

Alex grinned as he remembered that incident. Even though Alex wasn't as upset at his father for pulling him out of school, he had still spent a month targeting him with humiliating pranks as payback for waiting until the last minute to tell him.

Soon he finished his run and was headed back inside, for his lessons with his dad, when he was pounced on by a pride of kneezles and puffskins. Laughing, Alex spent a few minutes petting and showering attention on the small creatures before they let him go.

Alex had to rush to make to the lesson on time and he still needed to pick up his sword from his room. Quickly, he flung open his closet door only to jump back as something fell out. It was a small rabbit with grey fur . . . and it was covered in blood and dead.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tin-tin you are so cute!" Alex gushed as he gathered the bogart into his arms for a hug. "I wish I could stay to play with you but I'm already late. I'll see you later." Alex put the creature down and with one last pat he gathered his sword and shut the closet door, rushing to his sword lessons. It was just another day in the Riddle Household.

_thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! and for the betaing offers. I now have a beta and she looked over this chap for me so thank her. next chap hopefully Alex will be allowed to go to Hogwarts._


	11. Letters from school

Finally an update yay! It did not come easy trust me but next chap I promise he at least makes it to the train. I will finish this story, eventually.

Alex Riddle

It was the night before his fourteenth birthday and Tom had agreed to let Alex's closes friends spend the night and to take them to Diagon Alley in the morning. Alex giggled as he watched his friends. Draco was chasing Blaise around with a foil for calling him a poncy rich dandy. He was already considering it one of the best days of his life.

Harry's closest friends included Pansy Parkins, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini and of course Draco Malfoy, all children of Death eaters, and all going to Hogwarts. Except Alex. But his friends were kind enough not to rub it in his face, and they were the first ones to try and help him talk his dad into letting him go. Even if they didn't say very much or push very hard, at least they tried. After all his dad _was_ Voldemort, not many could speak up to him let alone a couple of fourteen year olds.

Already they had let loose a herd of kelpies into the bathrooms, let thestrals chew on the draperies, and had somehow filled all the dungeons full of bubbles…while Voldemort was conducting a meeting. Thankfully it was only an inner circle meeting, unfortunately all their fathers were in the meeting. Alex was grateful that his dad found it more funny than annoying while his friends all had a week of grounding to look forward to after the birthday party.

Harry never had so much fun with his friends. It was rare that he had a chance to spend a few hours exclusively with his friends one on one let alone with all of them. And now he had a whole two days to spend with them. No lessons, no chores (his house elves were looking after the animals for him), and little to no parental supervision (no one ever accused Tom of being a responsible adult, that was Nagini's job).

_**Flashback**_

Draco was the first friend he met. One day, soon after Alex's eleventh birthday, Lucius brought his son with him to meet Voldemort. At first Draco was afraid, he didn't know what to expect from the Dark Lord. And with the stories he had been told all his life about the dark lord, he was afraid. Tom saw this and decided to put him at ease by introducing him to Alex. Alex was delighted to meet someone his own age for once and the two were inseparable after that. When the two weren't together they were writing each other or talking about each other or planning what they would do the next time they could play.

Tom once said that while Draco was the one who always got caught and into trouble, Alex was like his shadow puppeteer who manipulated him into doing things. Alex disagreed, he would have done many of the pranks himself if not for Draco insisting on doing them instead and taking the blame for himself. Alex felt Draco was too overly protective of his much smaller friend, preventing him from doing many of the dangerous stunts he would have otherwise performed. Draco thought his tiny little friend should stop trying to give everyone heart attacks by tickling sleeping dragons (even if he says they like it).

Alex met Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore a few weeks after meeting Draco when their parents brought them over after they saw how happy he was playing with Draco (and so that their children could be for Alex what they were for Tom). Draco already knew the two from attending various pureblood parties and play-dates their mothers had arranged.

Lucius had at first worried that Draco would be jealous of the others since he knew how possessive his son could be, but Draco was instead happy to have the others around. Since he couldn't be with Alex all the time, he was hoping that having more friends to keep an eye on him would keep him from getting into danger. And to an extent, it seemed to work. With more kids to follow him around and clean up after him, Alex caused a lot less explosions.

Theo and Blaise fit right in with Draco and Alex, rough housing and pranking, causing general mischief. Pansy as the only girl, introduced several more feminine games like dress-up and tea partys and house. The boys only gave in and played along when ever they were too exhausted to run around anymore (although Alex refused to play house for weeks after Pansy told him he had to be the baby since he was the smallest and it was his nick-name, and the first time Lucius saw them all wearing dresses and badly put on make-up he banned dress-up permanently).

Alex liked his new friends and didn't care if Pansy was a girl or that she wanted to play weird games, she grew out of them soon enough (especially after she was introduced to water-balloons and dung-bombs, the girl was a natural prankster). He didn't even mind that they all insisted on calling him baby, even though he was only a few weeks younger than Blaise (he didn't realize it had nothing to do with his age but was actually referring to his height or lack there of).

When it was time for them to go to Hogwarts and they learned Alex wasn't going with them, they were all upset. Even though they had only spent a few weeks together they were all best friends and would really miss each other. They found it totally unfair that Alex, who was by far the most intelligent of the group, was the one who couldn't go to school. They all begged their parents to talk to Tom about it and even went with Alex when he asked him if he could go.

With tears in their eyes, they all said their goodbyes and promised to write to him every week, and tell him everything that happened so he wouldn't feel so left out. Alex gave them all hugs and promised that he would write back and that he'd plan lots of fun stuff to do as soon as they came back. That night all five of them cried themselves to sleep, four because they were leaving their best friend behind and one because his friends were so far away.

Two days later, Alex was pulled from his sad thoughts at the sight of four letters sitting in front of his breakfast. With a cry of joy he raced to his chair and tore into the mail, eager to hear how his friends were doing.

_Dear Alex,_

_You aren't missing much. The halls are grimy and the dungeons are damp with slimy walls. The suits of armor are all rusted and the paintings are just annoying. It's like a less well kept version of your home only more annoying and less organized. I swear yesterday I had to walk UP stairs to get DOWN to the dungeons! It's a mad house!_

_You'll be happy to know that we are all in Slytherin, as if there was any doubt. Could you imagine one of US in Gryfindor? Or even Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw at least wouldn't have been bad, but we all know that if any of us were to get into Ravenclaw it would have been you. _

_Classes start tomorrow and Merlin knows why but all our classes are with Gryfindores. It's as if that barmy headmaster doesn't know about the house rivalries! I just know a fight's going to break out even before the first class. I already had a run in with a Weasley who turned out be a Gryfindore. Since we'll be sharing classes all day I can only cringe at all the points I know will be taken because of that lug._

_So really as you can see you really aren't missing much. In fact I would rather be with you at home than here._

_Wishing I was there,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Pansy is acting really odd. I think she's sick, but every time I ask her what's wrong she just turns red and starts stuttering. Maybe it's a girl thing, but see if you can find out what's wrong. Blaise and Theo just laughed at me when I asked them what was wrong with her._

_D._

Alex grinned at the letter. Draco really was trying way to hard to cheer him up, but it worked. Alex didn't believe him for a minute, but he appreciated it all the same. They must be having a lot of fun, no matter what Draco said. He wished he was there, attending classes, bickering with the other students, being sorted into a house. He wondered if he would be a Slytherin as well after all he was being raised by the most feared dark wizard of the time (even if he didn't show that side to his son, Alex knew it was there). He could be a Ravenclaw as Draco said, because he really did enjoy learning new things. He even possibly be a Hufflepuff since he was extremely loyal to his father and his new friends, and didn't let stereotypes sway his judgment (like how dark lords are all evil, or that lethifolds all kill, or that dementores suck all the happiness from people, and how bogarts all showed your worst fear, all stereotypes perpetuated by the uninformed masses).

He was also worried about Pansy. He hoped she didn't catch something on the train, and it really wasn't nice for the others to laugh at her illness. Shifting the letters around, he decided to read Pansy's letter next and see if she mentions anything about being sick.

_Baby,_

_I miss you sooo much! It's only been two days but it feels like forever. Hogwarts is so beautiful! I mean sure you told us about the enchanted ceiling and the lake all ready, but its not the same as seeing it! And that first sight of the castle, it took my breath away. I wish you could have been here with us. It's just not the same getting into trouble with out you._

_And there's been trouble! Before we even got on the train, on the very platform of nine and three quarters, Draco picks a fight. He made the poor boy cry! And he was a pure blood! I mean sure he seemed a bit timid for coming from such an old family as the Longbottoms, but still. It was no reason to be mean unprovoked. Then on the train he picks another fight! With a Weasley! Its as if he forgets that there are a dozen of the things just waiting for the opportunity to hex him, and he picks on the youngest! _

_I tried to stop him. But he was unreasonable. I never realized what a brat he was without you around to mellow him out. Really he makes me so angry sometimes. Theo and Blaise were no help of course. They see nothing wrong with Draco's attitude. And why would they, theirs is just as bad. Blaise is being so sullen and introverted that he wouldn't notice if a midget was tap-dancing in a tutu on Draco's head. And Theo has immersed himself in books and hasn't said more that three words at once. You know how hard it is to have a conversation with a rock and a troll? Well that was me. I couldn't even talk to Draco cause he was ranting about something an I couldn't get a word out edgewise!_

_Baby, you are my only sane friend, please don't end up like them while I'm away. Better yet practice making portkeys and send me one so I can get out of here._

_Missing you dreadfully,_

_Pansy_

_P.S._

_Please write the boys and tell them to start being them selves again. I'm feeling lonely with out anyone to talk to. Oh and ask Theo and Blaise what's so funny, for some reason they have started to snicker every time Draco and I are so much as in the same room let alone if we sit any where near each other. I think they might have a disease of the mind. Thank you._

_P._

Alex wondered what was going on with his friends. He wondered if Blaise and Theo thought the others were acting strange as well. Alex, unmindful of the food slowly turning cold in front of him, turned to the next letter.

_Hey Alex,_

_ This sucks. I really wish I could talk to you in person instead of sending you this lame letter. Every one is acting so weird without you around. Draco is an emotional wreck, I'm pissed, Theo is doing this Ravenclaw impersonation, and Pansy is… well, cracked. I think the stress of being away from you has caused her brain to malfunction, cause now all she does is stare at Draco and blush at him. I swear she even stuttered when she talked to him once on the train. _

_I think she might have a crush. Actually, that might explain why she's acting so…off. Ok so forget Pansy._

_This place is getting on my nerves though. I think it does something to people, like there's mood-altering spells put into place. For instance, we all got sorted into Slytherin, thank Merlin, but instead of being happy that I was placed with my friends, I was annoyed I would have to put up with them for the next seven years sharing my bathroom. My bathroom! Like I ever cared about that before! And these are my friends, why would being around them piss me off (other than them acting like prats since we got on the train)? I think I'm going mad! _

_Merlin I wish you were here. I don't know how we'll survive school without you. I don't know how the school will survive us without you. We're doomed._

_Doomedly yours,_

_Blaise (the prettier corpse) _

Alex chuckled at Blaise's letter, and quickly flipped to Theo's to see his impression of what's going on.

_Dear Alex,_

_Hogwarts is fine. Draco is angry about you being left behind and so is taking it out on the other first years and picking fights. Blaise is also upset, and is uncomfortable at being surrounded by strangers and being away from home, I think he is homesick. Pansy has a crush on Draco, causing her to act all girly and blushy. It's really making me uncomfortable. I've been reading the books you lent me, they are fascinating. _

_I'm sure the others have all told you we made it into Slytherin, although I was almost a Ravenclaw. Not much has happened yet since our first classes are tomorrow. _

_I miss you so much,_

_Theo_

Alex grinned, then frowned. He was happy that all his friends missed him so much, but he didn't want them to feel bad. It made him feel bad about feeling happy about them feeling bad. They were all trying so hard to make him feel included and as if he wasn't missing out on anything. He really had some great friends.

Harry gathered up his letters and was about to leave his seat when he heard a throat clearing from the other side of the table. He looked up and blinked in surprise. "Oh, good morning Dad. When did you get here?"

Tom grunted. "I believe you were on your second letter when I came through the door. Now why don't you put those letters aside and eat your breakfast. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you starving just to answer their letters a few minutes sooner."

Alex looked passed his letters and blushed to see his untouched plate pushed aside. He had forgotten all about eating at the sight of the letters from his friends. At the visual reminder his stomach let out a growl of hunger.

After eating as quickly as he politely could, Alex rushed out of the room to compose letters to his friends. The room seemed to darken as Alex left, leaving Tom to finish his breakfast, alone, in the dark, abandoned by his son for his son's friends. It was enough to make a father feel unloved.

It took a few weeks, but eventually the group of friends started to cheer up. Alex convinced his friends that he wasn't mad at being left behind, nor was he jealous or upset. And his friends stopped feeling guilty for going to Hogwarts without him. The letters became less derogatory about Hogwarts and instead mentioned interesting things about the castle grounds that weren't mentioned in Hogwarts a History. For instance, Pansy mentioned that the ghosts and the portraits always seemed to be watching the students. Theo swore he saw an invisible animal eating a steak ( he thought it might be a thestral but couldn't be sure without further investigation). Blaise said the giant squid in the lake liked butterbeer (no one would tell Alex how Blaise figured this out, and all Blaise would reply was that he took a leave out of Alex's book). And Draco mentioned a cerberus in the school.

They all faithfully wrote each week even if it was only a few sentences saying nothing much was going on. For every holiday the ones in Hogwarts would come home and visit Alex. Meanwhile Alex kept himself busy: practicing his magic, corresponding with a few shop keepers he had befriended in Diagon Ally, taking care of his pets, and keeping his father from killing his more incompetent followers.

And so three years passed quickly and mostly happily. They became even more tight knit as a group. Pansy was confronted about her 'crush' and laughed in their faces. Draco stopped picking so many fights with new kids (he had enough people to fight with now without adding to the list). Theo opened up more to his friends and stopped trying to hide in books. Blaise quickly got over his homesickness, then got over his embarrassment over being homesick, then got over covering up his embarrassment over his homesickness (Pansy told him he was acting like a two year old girl, he cried, she slapped him, he thanked her, and they never mentioned it again).

All this led up to now, the morning of Alex's birthday.

_**End Flashback**_


End file.
